


sebuah rindu bersama lupa

by revabhipraya



Series: dunia yang berputar di antara kita [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliMor Week, AliMor Week 2019, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada rindu yang ditimbulkan lupa―atau lupa yang membuat rindu. Sama saja. (1/7)





	sebuah rindu bersama lupa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk alimor week 2019 day #1: modern!au_

.

.

.

Alibaba Saluja mengembuskan napas lega saat seluruh berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya telah selesai. Pria pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya, mencabut kabel telepon kantor, lalu mengunci ruang kerjanya dari dalam. Pekerjaannya untuk saat itu sudah selesai, dan ia ingin untuk beberapa menit saja, ia tidak diganggu oleh urusan apa pun.

Mengurus Balbadd Corporation yang diwariskan sang ayah rupanya tidak mudah. Sudah sebulan Alibaba bekerja di sana, tetapi ia masih saja kelimpungan dengan segala macam hal yang baru ditemuinya. Memang ada Achmad dan Sachmad, kedua saudara berbeda ibunya, yang membantunya di kantor cabang di kota lain, tetapi rasanya mereka tidak banyak membantu juga.

Ponsel pintar kini jadi mainan di tangan Alibaba. Ia punya dua ponsel, satu untuk bisnis dan satu untuk keluarga dan teman. Tentu saja, dengan istirahat sebagai rasionalisasi, pria itu sudah menonaktifkan ponsel bisnisnya sejak tadi. Yang ia pegang kini adalah ponsel khusus keluarga dan teman, dan yang kini ada di layarnya adalah kontak seseorang dengan nama Morgiana, istrinya.

Sejak menjadi Direktur Utama Balbadd Corporation, Alibaba jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Morgiana. Selain karena ia sendiri sibuk, Morgiana juga berkeliling dunia demi memperjuangkan hak buruh dan hak perempuan―istrinya itu seorang aktivis, betapa bangganya Alibaba. Saat Alibaba masih berstatus sebagai karyawan dulu, ia dan Morgiana masih bisa bertemu dua sampai tiga kali dalam satu minggu. Kini, setelah ia dipromosikan menjadi direktur utama, dapat bertemu Morgiana setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan saja rasanya ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

Alibaba mendecih pelan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan istrinya itu? Satu minggu? Dua minggu? Atau malah satu bulan?

Masalahnya, ingatan Alibaba mulai memudar. Ia mulai lupa bagaimana lekuk wajah Morgiana yang sejak mereka menikah tidak pernah berubah. Ia mulai lupa bagaimana bentuk senyum Morgiana yang tipis, tetapi tampak secerah mentari. Ia mulai lupa bagaimana helai rambut merah Morgiana yang selalu tampak lembut setiap kali ia melihatnya. Ia bahkan mulai lupa bagaimana suara Morgiana yang biasa menyapanya setiap mereka bangun di pagi hari.

Pria itu rindu.

Ia punya sejuta alasan untuk disebutkan, tetapi intinya hanya satu: ia butuh, dan ingin, bertemu dengan Morgiana.

Akhirnya, Alibaba menekan tombol "hubungi" pada ponsel pintarnya. Didekatkannya benda tersebut ke telinga, ditunggunya jawaban dari sosok yang ia telepon.

" _Halo? Alibaba-_ kun _? Ada apa?_ "

Ah, Alibaba ingat suara itu sekarang. Memorinya kembali menyatukan ingatan akan suara Morgiana yang sempat terpecah-pecah. Pria itu menjalin senyum kecil sebelum merespons, "Kamu di mana?"

" _Di mana?_ " Morgiana tidak langsung menjawab, malah terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan suaminya. Setelahnya, bukan menjawab, Morgiana justru balik bertanya, " _Alibaba-_ kun _sendiri ada di mana?_ "

"Aku di kantor," jawab Alibaba cepat. Tidak sempat dihiraukannya ketiadaan jawaban Morgiana atas pertanyaannya barusan. "Sedang mengurung diri dari pekerjaan, makanya aku mematikan ponsel bisnis, memutus telepon kantor, dan mengunci pintu ruang kerjaku."

Di ujung sana, Morgiana tertawa. Tawanya singkat, tetapi begitu mencerahkan. Mendadak Alibaba teringat akan senyum perempuan itu. Senyum Morgiana, meski seringkali terlihat samar, punya efek yang sangat menular terhadap senyum Alibaba. Rupanya, efek menular senyum itu sama dengan tawanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, lo," tambah Alibaba karena Morgiana tidak kunjung membalas ucapannya. "Mungkin aku sedang penat saja."

" _Tidak apa-apa,_ " balas Morgiana tenang. Alibaba dapat membayangkan istrinya mengangguk saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. " _Alibaba-_ kun _pantas mendapatkan istirahat. Kamu sudah bekerja sangat keras._ "

"Ya, aku memang sangat butuh istirahat," angguk Alibaba. "Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

Pertanyaan itu datangnya tidak terduga―bahkan Alibaba juga dibuat terkejut oleh mulutnya sendiri. Morgiana terkesiap pelan di ujung sana sebelum balik bertanya, " _Kenapa tiba-tiba, Alibaba-_ kun _?_ "

"Entahlah." Alibaba setengah menggumam. "Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat karena rindu padamu, Morgiana."

Sesaat, konversasi lewat telepon di antara pasangan suami-istri ini terhenti. Alibaba masih merasa badannya melayang-layang tidak jelas, tidak fokus karena ia sudah benar-benar penat―atau benar-benar rindu. Sementara itu, Morgiana di ujung sana entah di mana, tidak kunjung memberikan kata-kata baru untuk Alibaba balas. Keduanya terjebak dalam diam, tetapi tidak ada yang berusaha keluar dari sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sampai akhirnya, Morgiana menukas, " _Buka pintu ruang kerjamu, Alibaba-_ kun _._ "

Alibaba mengerjap, tidak menyangka akan menerima kata-kata perintah itu sebagai respons. Kritis―karena sedang penat―ia membalas, "Kenapa? Aku ingin libur dari pekerjaan dulu, Morgiana. Membukanya sama saja dengan―"

" _Karena Aladdin-_ kun _sejak tadi pusing mencari kunci ruang kerjamu yang ia lupa letakkan di mana,_ " tawa Morgiana pelan sambil lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Alibaba. Samar-samar, Alibaba dapat mendengar kerusuhan yang ditimbulkan Aladdin, sekretaris perusahaan yang mejanya berada tepat di depan ruang kerja Alibaba, di balik suara Morgiana lewat telepon. " _Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu?_ "

"Eh?" Alibaba membatu. Diliriknya pintu ruang kerja yang tidak ia sentuh lagi sejak ia menguncinya tadi. Morgiana ada di baliknya saat ini? "Kalau kamu sedang bersama Aladdin, berarti sejak tadi―"

" _Iya, aku ada di depan ruang kerjamu,_ " tukas Morgiana cepat. Alibaba dapat membayangkan senyum yang perempuan itu bentuk di ujung kalimatnya. " _Makanya, bisakah kamu membuka pintu kerjamu sekarang?_ "

Tanpa banyak tanya―bahkan sebenarnya pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi―Alibaba segera membuka kunci pintu ruang kerjanya. Ditariknya pintu itu cepat dan seketika dilihatnya Morgiana, sedang berdiri di sana masih dengan ponsel di telinga.

Perempuan itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Alibaba yang tiba-tiba, tetapi ia dengan cepat menutupinya dengan senyum dan sapaan, "Alibaba- _kun_."

Dan Alibaba tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak memeluk Morgiana saat itu juga.

Seketika seluruh ingatan Alibaba akan Morgiana yang sempat terpecah kini telah kembali menjadi satu. Bentuk wajah, lekuk senyum, dan helai rambut Morgiana yang sempat ia lupakan seluruhnya telah melekat kembali dalam ingatan. Wajahnya masih sama seperti saat mereka menikah―setidaknya Alibaba bersyukur ingatan yang ini tidak pernah minggat. Senyumnya masih mencerahkan seperti matahari di luar sana. Helai rambut merahnya masih lembut saat disentuh, bahkan kelembutannya tidak hilang meski Alibaba mengusapnya berulang kali.

Menerima pelukan mendadak itu, Morgiana hanya membentuk senyum kecil. Kecil memang, tetapi mungkin itu adalah senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia ciptakan seumur hidup.

"Morgiana," panggil Alibaba di sela-sela pelukan mereka. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Senyum Morgiana melebar. Sembari membalas pelukan suaminya, perempuan itu menjawab, "Iya, Alibaba- _kun_ , aku juga merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Anu...." Aladdin menunjuk pintu ruang kerja Alibaba yang kini sudah terbuka lebar. "Ternyata saya bukan lupa taruh kunci, tapi kunci punya Alibaba- _san_ masih dipasang saat saya masukkan kunci punya saya."

Alibaba dan Morgiana menoleh ke arah pemuda itu sebelum ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ALIMOR LAGI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AHAHAHA YEYEYEYEYEY //NAK
> 
> Udah agak lupa sama karakterisasi mereka huhuhu jadi mungkin agak OOC, dan sebenernya keberadaan Aladdin nggak terlalu penting di sini (......) tapi kutambahin lah biar rada humor, ehehehe
> 
> Jadiiiii ini adalah entri pertamaku buat AliMor Week 2019! Aku gatau deh ya masih ada yang ngerayain atau nggak soalnya orang yang bikin Tumblr AliMor Week itu terakhir bikinnya buat 2014. Tapi yah, peduli amat lah. Buat OTP mah aku tetap jalan saja karena sudah niat <3 //yha
> 
> Oke, segitu aja dulu. Ditunggu komentarnya daaan sampai ketemu di entri kedua besok! xD


End file.
